eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kunzar Jungle Timeline
City of Jinisk Faction Braz Terrick #Mantraps for my Dearest (74) #A Mantle for her Heart (74) #A Dear for my Dear (76) Captain Venk #Safe for Business (74) #Investigating the Rebels (74) #Weaken their Perimeter (74) #Assault on the Rebel camp (74) #Warning the Wheel (75) This questline continues with Taskmaster Gax near Dalnir's Wheel Kriinz Nax #Arms Delivery (74) #Meeting the Demand (74) #Eliminating the Competition (74) #More Shipments (74) #Culling the Force (75) Rhodoqiz Karazz #The Sad Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #The Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #The Even Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) Trader Hisk Varn #Rug Deliveries (74) #Tiger Pelts for Varn (74) (Repeatable) Dalnir's Wheel Taskmasters Faction Taskmaster Gax #Restock the Wheel #Recover the Lost Slaves (76) #Investigate the Escape #Find Stronger Help (77) #Ascend the Mountain of Paperwork (77) Taskmaster Scally #Ghosts in the Wood (78) #Disrupt the Deception #Cleaning up their Mess (77) #Taking it to the Source (77, Heroic) Foreman Vink #Swatting the Pests (75) #Swatting the Pests (Repeatable) (75) Cookie Yevekk #Cookie's Vittles #Helping Cookie with the Cooking #Cookie's Monster (Heroic) (76) Hidden Plunderer's Camp Faction Skulker Traz #Prove Your Allegiance (75) #Prove Your Allegiance, Again Skulker Ganiz #Revenge for Ganiz (77)Heroic Kunzar Jungle Villagers Faction *Deliver the Lunch Pails (78) - from Ireka Nazan Kazid Nazan #Bring Him Bax (74) #Dressed the Part (74) Merrik Hanz #Clean Out the Caves (76) #Everyone Loves a Snitch (76) Sirris Xanx #What Makes Them Mist? (76) #Dragon Magic (76) Fisher Ozrid #Truffle Hunting (76) #Mommy's Little Monsters (77) #Truffle Hunting (Repeatable) (76) Fisher Sivv #A Bone for Me to Pick (77) #More Bones for Me to Pick (Repeatable) (77) Fisher Rissen #The Mushrooms Ate My Daughter (76) #Mushroom Magic (76) Sonjaz Manx #Quiet the Jinisk Lackeys (74) #Planting the Seeds (75) #Lambs to the Slaughter (74) #Cut the Head from the Beast (74) Yrvis Urx #Clearing the Water (74) #Clearing the Water, Again (74, Repeatable) Outer Sebilis Residents Faction Loremaster Hax #Like a Book without Pages (76) #Like Many Books Without Many Pages (76, Repeatable) Miscellaneous Quests *A Trip to the Abandoned Village (77) - from Refugee Yurix *Snooping in Jarsath - from Associate Tuz *Garbing Us in Gorillas (77, Repeatable) - from Associate Yssith *Harsh Re-edit (75) - from Baron Terrask Merchant Crevik #Quatcha Hair Pants (76) #A Demand for Quatch Hair Pants (76, Repeatable) Hunter Snake-Eye #Gathering the Hides (77) #Bringing Down Tangor (78) #Removing the Skar from this Land (78) #Bringing Down the Brutes (77) Ry'Zilk's Renegades Faction Field Chief Ry'Zilk #Simple Scouting Mission (74) #Pilfer the Goods (74) #Field Work (74) #Spying on our Potential Allies (75) #Establishing Unexpected Bonds (75) #Stir Up Some Sokokars (75) Sharpeye Scoz #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts (74) #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts, Again (74) Quartermaster Bi'zin #Restocking Supplies (74) #Scramble the Scent (74) #Medicinal Properties (74) #Medical Wonder (74) Synod Reet Faction *For the Love of Reet (74) - from Assistant Pubbit Duz Heronimous #Scout their Defenses #Task the Taskmasters #Bringing Down the Big Boss (76) #We Will Be Free Again (76) Speaker Rup #Cutting the Milite (77) #Training a Menace (77) #Take Them Out of the Skies (77) #Stop the Progency (77) Sebilis quests given by Synod Reet Frogloks *Charm School (75) *Steel To Be Stole *The Reet Goes On (75) *Synod Delivery Service (75) Tabernacle of Pain Faction Emissary Tranz #Prove Your Mettle (77) Trials #The Trial of Clay (74) #The Trial of Stone (75) #The Trial of Rock (76) #The Trial of Copper (77) Item Triggered * Lore and Legend: Di'Zok (70) Unsorted *Hides for Sebilis *Swatting the Pests (75)